A Legend Returns
by Sylver Grey
Summary: Percy Jackson smiled again after twelve years and pulled the swords in the stone. a bunch of One-Shots. If anyone wants to take the premise of the story and make a spin-off (series, or one-shot) just PM me. I'd love to read it, but I don't have enough time to write it.
1. His first smile

When most people hear the words "The Sword in the Stone" they immediately think of King Arthur and his knights of the round table; but for the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter their minds jump to the Hero and Heroine of Olympus, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

After the war with the titans and the war with the giants a third group arose. They called themselves the Ancient Ones, beings so old even the gods have forgotten their existence. They have slept for millions and billions of years, until the greed and hubris of those that came after woke them up. There was no prophecy this time, the first to fall were the Fates of the greeks, the Norns of the norse, and others that weave mankind's future.

The great heroes led the charge while the gods cower in their thrones, eventually after a great battle, they won the war; but the damage was done.

The Demigods saw the selfishness or their parents, the magicians realized why they separated themselves from the gods in the first place, the Einherjar watched as their masters fled. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase took on the king of the Ancient Ones, the mighty Cthulhu himself. Against all odds, they crushed the lord of destruction at the cost of Annabeth's life.

Their comrades and the gods watched in awe as the Son of Poseidon destroy Cthulhu so severely that he might never regain a consciousness ever again. Right there at the spot the powerful being breathed his last Percy took his bronze sword 'Anaklusmos' and Annabeth's drakon bone sword 'Pallas', and drove their blades into the ground crossing over to form an 'X' shape. No one has been able to pull out the weapons and they remain there until today.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=Line Break=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Amethyst Silena Grace swung her golden gladius left and right slicing through monster after monster, to her right her Satyr friend Chuck Hedge bashed a hellhound with his oversized club while her father Gleeson Hedge is performing a Bruce Lee maneuver keeping the new demigods they came to collect away from a hoard of Dracanae.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone hear today." her mother Piper scolded her dad.

"Come one Pipes, you know today was Annabeth's death anniversary." Jason answered in a strained voice as he cut through eight cyclopes. "How should I know there would be a literal army of monsters here."

"More fighting, less talking; Aunt Piper, Uncle Jason!" yelled Bianca Emily Zhang before she turned into an elephant and rammed through the monsters.

No more words were exchanged as the trained demigods and satyrs went to work. Chuck fell back with his father and guarded the newbies, Bianca and Amethyst took the right wing, Piper the left, and Jason the center.

It was times like this when Amethyst truly understands just how powerful her mom and dad, and basically all the veterans of the wars, are. Jason literally walks through the horde in all his bad-ass son of zeus glory, Piper, unlike most of the Aphrodite and Venus campers, uses her jagged broadsword and hacks at any monster that comes close, frost creeping up the bodies of the survivors.

They managed to thin the massive horde, unfortunately three beings blocked their path and shook things up.

Krios was in front of the young demigoddesses, Emily morphed into a young dragon but the ram horned titan swung his double-headed axe and smacked emily with the flat side, the hit sent her flying backwards and morphed back into her human form. Amethyst tried to rush him while he was distracted but he simply kicked her away splitting her lip.

Khione faced Piper, the snow goddess heating up with mad fury against the mortal that dared to defeat her. This battle was more even, as Khione sent frozen zombies at her and Piper kept wading through them as though they were mild inconveniences. Khione created twin swords from ice and rushed the daughter of Aphrodite.

Meanwhile Jason is facing a different enemy all together, Cthylla, the daughter of Cthulhu. The last time he fought her, it took the might of the entire Fifth Cohort standing beside him to overcome her, and three quarters of them still fell to her overwhelming strength.

Knowing that he will never win by going on the defensive, Jason took the initiative and attacked. He didn't get far, her tentacles caught him like he was nothing more than a fly.

"Your friend took my father from me." Cthylla said her voice grating on Jason's brain "I will take you as the first payment!"

Just as she squeezed and Jason's bones cracked a swishing sound rang around the clearing, before he knew it Jason was on the ground the tentacles that were holding him flopping like fish out of water.

He looked up and saw a figure wearing a rugged and thorn brown cloak wrapped around him, his arms covered in bandages that has turned brown from age, and a hood hiding his hair from behind. Jason's eyes however were drawn to the two very familiar blade in his roughed calloused hands. Anaklusmos and Pallas.

"I got this squid Jason, help the girls with Krios." the voice sounded old and cracked, like it hasn't been used in a long time, but the accent and the inflection is distinctively "New Yorker". Despite not hearing it for more than a decade his body still tensed like it was acknowledging the alpha male in the vicinity. Jason nodded but before running to Krios he made a request.

"We'll talk after." said the Son of Zeus.

"After." confirmed the figure.

"YOU!" the venom in Cthylla's voice was palpable, the ground around her shook, and the air around her shimmered with power.

"You will meet your end here." the figure's voice sounded as though double timbered "Just like your father."

With a mighty roar Cthylla rushed the man who met her halfway, when they met a shockwave of power blasted out. All the lesser monsters disintegrated on the spot, the younger demigods were almost blown away if not for the force field the father and son Satyr called up.

Even Amethyst and Emily were wide-eyed. They have never seen a battle to this magnitude before, even when Jason took on Krios just moments before. The power saturating the air was drowning them, even Khione had to force her full power to bear just to keep on her feet.

Suddenly, it was over as quickly as it began. Anaklusmos driven through Cthylla's heart as she slowly dissolve.

The figure then turned to the assembled demigods and smiled.

For the first time in twelve years, Percy Jackson smiled at his friends again.


	2. The absent best man

**Thank you all for your support, my brain kept rolling around the AU that this story happened at and picked up a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone until i write this. Since I wrote it anyway I might as well share it with you my wonderful readers.**

 **This happened three months after the battle with Cthulhu.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson,**

Percy Jackson.

A name shrouded in power, a name whispered all over Camp Half-Blood, a name monsters kept fearing even after the man himself has long since disappeared, a name that Grover placed in his wedding invitations as his best man.

The loyal satyr stood on top of Half-Blood hill looking to the outside, as he thought back to the ceremony this afternoon. Two chairs were empty, his best man and one of Juniper's bridesmaids. He knew it was a desperate hope, as desperate as when he placed two copies on Anaklusmos and Pallas, but JUniper didn't begrudge him that and he loved her even more for it.

He didn't blame Percy for disappearing, he knew he would probably have done the same maybe even worse if it was Juniper that fell in battle beside him; especially when you remembered that Annabeth died in Percy's arms and his name were her last words.

A tear fell down his eyes as he remembered the little boy Percy used to be, the brave and noble twelve year old who'd rather be friends with a young crippled boy than befriend the bullies and protect himself; the boy who trusted a goofy goat man to have his back in a journey to the underworld; the boy who risked everything to save his best friend from a cyclops lair; the young man who came to Grover's helped when he found the children of Hades; the young man who trusted him when he had to go a separate way for his dream; the brave man who faced a titan lord despite being afraid he might fail.

When Percy disappeared they searched high and low, without rest for days. Only for his infuriating best friend to come home after beating up giants and kicking the collective asses of thousands of monsters.

Once again when even more powerful enemies showed up, the war was won by two people despite the alliance of all mythological parthenon's sharing the world.

Percy disappeared again, but this time no one looked for him. It wasn't a crazy goddess with a plan that took him, but it was he himself that chose to disappear,

Sally Jackson was made the goddess of lost children, she knows where her son is but she can feel her son's overwhelming pain; so she's giving him time to heal.

The wind picked up and the scent of the sea, olives, and lemons hit his nose. He breathed a sigh and more tears started falling but this time out of both pain, grief, and happiness; but what surprised him most was that despite the crushing pain being transmitted through the empathy link he can tell that his best friend was still keeping most of it locked away hidden within himself. It was this out of everything the Son of Poseidon has done that made Grover marvel about his strength, strength you just can't contend with.

"I'm glad you came." Grover said looking at the figure hidden in the shadows of trees.

"I didn't get the invitation until ten minutes ago, sorry." the voice was cracked and dry, as though it hasn't been used since he disappeared; and despite not seeing the figure's face he knew he wouldn't find a trace of a smile there "I am happy for you Grover, even if I can't show it right now."

"I know Percy. I know you well enough to know."

"I appreciate the honor." Percy said, then paused for a few seconds before speaking again "Annabeth would too."

"It didn't feel right not adding you two, you are my best friends, even now."

"Live a great life Grover."

"I hope you'll be part of it someday."

"I do too."

"Aunt Sally says 'hi'."

"Yes she does." Sally's voice suddenly came from beside Grover "I missed you my brave, brave boy."

"I love you mom, you too G-Man." Percy said as he stepped out of the shadows "I'll come back, when I'm ready."

He looked like he lives in the pit, Grover and Sally's breath hitched and their eyes shone with unshed tears.

Still wearing his old ratty orange camp shirt, jeans that are basically ripping at the seams, his arms are covered by bandaged from his elbows to his fingers, his entire body covered in a torn brown cloak with a hood.

He pulled a pouch from under his cloak and tossed it to Grover who caught it easily.

"I miss you both." as Percy turned around and start to disappear in the shadows Sally snapped her fingers, All of Percy's clothes sparkled and it looked like time turned back on them making them look brand new. A tupperware of blue cookies appeared in his hands.

"When you're ready Percy, all you need is to call my name." she said.

"Bye mom, you too Grover."

After Percy disappeared, Grover opened the pouch and smiled sadly.

Inside was a picture of Percy, Annabeth and Grover after their first quest, along with Percy and Annabeth's camp beads.

 **END**

 **Tell me what you guys think, and anything I can improve on.**


	3. When you lose a daughter

**Thank you for your support everyone. I have a third one-shot. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson**

The plucking of a bowstring, an arrow hitting the target, an arrow being pulled from the quiver, the rubbing of wood on wood as an arrow was knocked again; play it on repeat.

One hour everyday for five months at exactly five in the afternoon, Chiron can be found in the archery range shooting. It's been his thing for millenias whenever a student of his died, the campers have seen him like this multiple times the past ten or twenty years. When the titan war ended, so many of his children never came home; after the giant war even more were lost; and after the war with the ancients nearly three quarters were lost.

Today the old teacher was once again at the range, his shooting was as perfect as always but for every arrow he loosed ten teardrops fell from his eyes.

The legendary centaur remembered a seven year old blonde girl kicking and screaming in the arms of a son of Hermes, fighting to get loose and run back to help a daughter of Zeus on top of half-blood hill.

" _No! Luke! Grover! We have to go back! Thalia needs us!" Annabeth cried while being carried by the son of Hermes._

" _I promised Thalia I'll take care of you Annabeth!" snapped Luke "Bringing you back there will only get you killed!"_

 _A massive bolt of lightning fell from the sky and rain started to fall, as though the heavens themselves are aware of what is to come and is weeping in fear of it. The wind picked up yet surprisingly it was only seen and heard, not felt, in the valley._

" _Heroes! Let's assist our comrade!" ordered Chiron, the entirety of the Ares Cabin appeared decked in full war regalia with almost half of the Athena and Hermes Cabins._

 _More than forty teenagers armed to the teeth rushed the hill, they never made it. A gust of wind slammed against the squad and threw them all backwards. When everyone got up the storm has died and on top of a new pine tree stands as if it's been there for for decades. The monsters that survived the detonation scrambled back up and rushed the camp only to slam at an invisible barrier. The tree glowed and all the creatures pressed up against the rippling defense were vaporized._

 _No one saw what happened but deep in their hearts they knew, Thalia Grace died a hero._

" _THALIA!" the anguished and desperate cries of the little blonde girl were just as haunting as the stoic and stony face of the sandy haired teen still holding onto her._

More tears fell and his shooting became eratic, his sight made blurry with emotion. Annabeth was claimed by Athena at camp fire that night, and she quickly proved herself. Her strong personality and drive to learn endeared her to the combat instructors, eventually Chiron found himself spending more and more time with her. Teaching her his personal shooting style, lending her his own prized books. The old teacher who was ashamed of his family, had found himself an honorary daughter; a colt.

Chiron knew it wasn't a good idea, he was immortal and Annabeth was not. No matter how well he trained her she will eventually die, and yet he found himself not caring if this would be a temporary happiness. As long as Annabeth lived a great life, he would be happy.

Then the son of Poseidon came.

He watched Annabeth barely tolerate Percy, and when his heritage was revealed he watched her avoid him. He remembered feeling scared for the two of them when he was forced to send them and his favorite Satyr on their quest, and his pride when they succeeded.

Facing the furies, Grover hitting medusa with a tree branch, Percy's willingness to sacrifice himself to protect the mortals from Echidna and her child the Chimerae, escaping the Lotus Eaters, Annabeth getting past Cerberus, escaping the underworld, Percy taking on Ares, and finally returning Zeus stolen master bolt.

When they returned they were the best of friends, three young and amazing heroes standing together against dangers of the world. A year later they were tested again.

Annabeth getting over her prejudice and, with Percy's help, the call of the sirens; how brave and loyal they were to risk life, limb, and being thrown out of their home to rescue Grover; Annabeth staying strong despite Thalia's tree being poisoned; how the brave young girl defied Circe and saved Percy; and the trio with Clarisse saving the tree and freeing Thalia.

He remembered how worried he was when Annabeth was kidnapped, only to learn later that she took the weight of the sky for a little under twenty four hours.

When Annabeth finally led her own quest, and lastly when Annabeth, Percy, and Grover faced his father Kronos at the throne room of the gods; and saved the world.

Later that evening he was the happiest he has been in centuries when the little girl that stumbled to in grief finally got her happiness.

Only to be ripped apart violently when Gaea tried to rise. He wished his children's hard fought victory will last then.

It didn't.

Another war brewed in the horizon and charged the atmosphere with weariness. The biggest was any pantheon has ever seen.

At the final battle, Annabeth's time on earth ran out. Merely ten strides from Chiron, she perished in Percy's arms, Percy's name was her last word; but her final look of love was given to the father that supported her through thick and thin, during times of suffering and jubilation, the one who joined her old vigils at Thalia's tree when she was seven. Annabeth's grey eyes met Chiron's soft brown ones before the light left them.

His bowstring snapped and he was hurled violently out of his thoughts, he saw a massive welt on the inside of his arm, the tips of his fingers bleeding. Rubbing the tears out of his eyes, he stringed a spare bow and kept shooting.

 **The End**

 **Tell me what you think and what I can improve on.**


End file.
